WPVI-TV
WPVI-TV, previously WFIL-TV, is a Philadelphia, Pennsylvania-based television station on the VHF television band that has been the Philadelphia affiliate of the American Broadcasting Companies, youngest of the three primary broadcast television networks whose initial establishments were all in the radio-network era and hence all predate the rise of cable television and the Internet/World Wide Web, since its initial receipt of its broadcast license from the Federal Communications Commission in the middle 1940s. It is also the only such station in Philadelphia whose affiliation with any non-public television network has continued uninterrupted since receiving its initial FCC license. WFIL-TV (1947-1971) When it was/it's initially established as WFIL-TV (the "FIL" was short for "FILadelfia," the Spanish form of the city's name), the station was/is owned by Triangle Communications and it was/it's a sister company to the Philadelphia Inquirer. 1947–1948 (as WFIL-TV on both Blue-DuMONT 6) Wfil0658.jpg 1948–1956 (as WFIL-TV on Blue-ABC-DuMONT 6) 1956–1962 (as WFIL-TV ABC 6) 1962-1963 This design's incorporating the network logo into the numeral "6" could with some accuracy be considered the direct design forerunner of the most recent station logo, shown below, even though it was not/isn't employed as a reference for the later design. 1963–1967 1967–1971 On Monday September 11, 1967, WFIL-TV's New logo of Channel 6 became/becoming standardized. Though the type font style name did not become widely known at the time and still was not/wasn't/isn't widely known as of late 2016, the station would/will employ this logo for the next four years. WPVI-TV (Channel 6 ABC DISNEY: 1971-Present) On Tuesday April 27, 1971, WFIL-TV became WPVI-TV after Triangle sold the station to Capital Cities Communications, Inc. The Back-Then Late Station Announcer, Mr. Paul Norton is reassured viewers to say to us & them "It's STILL Channel 6." 1971–present 1971–1981 The Change of the station call sign which led/leads into a revision of the Channel 6 logo which used the same type font style as previously back in 1967. Wpvi70s-1-.jpg|Station ID from 1971 to 1975 Wpvi-1-.jpg|Station ID from 1975 to 1981 1981–1997 In 1986, Capital Cities bought ABC and changed its name to Capital Cities/ABC. WPVI19812PNG.jpeg WPVI1981Report1.jpeg WPVI19813PNG.jpeg WPVI19814PNG.jpeg WPVIobrien19816PNG.jpeg WPVISPORTSSPOTLIGHT1981.PNG Chopper6WPVI19817PNG.jpeg WPVI19818PNG.jpeg CBA37466-6D9D-40E8-ADBF-56B67AF756C7.jpeg mervslide.JPG|Merv Griffin slide, circa 1980s WPVIGMA19819PNG.jpeg|These Next 9 Idents from WPVI-TV 6ABC DISNEY presented in 1981-1982. This is a GMA promo. Wpvi81-1-.jpg|WPVI station ID in 1981-1982 WPVI-TV Now is the Time, Channel 6 is the Place 1981.jpg|Animated promo graphic in 1981-1982 wpvihanukkah.JPG|Hanukkah Greetings slide (1981) ScreenHunter_39301 Feb. 15 21.05.jpg|ABC Network ID w/WPVI-TV Byline (1981-1982) Screen shot 2016-02-01 at 8.27.35 PM.png Screen shot 2016-02-01 at 8.27.39 PM.png|ABC Network ID w/WPVI-TV Byline (1982-1983) WPVI-TV That Special Feeling on Channel 6 promo 1983.jpg WPVI-TV's Captain Noah And His Magical Ark Promo From 1979.jpg ScreenHunter_4038_Nov._25_17.57.jpg|WPVI-TV 6 Action News 5PM Summer-Version (1984-1985) intro ScreenHunter_4039_Nov._25_17.57.jpg|WPVI-TV 6 Action News 6PM Summer-Version (1984-1985) intro ScreenHunter_54628 Aug. 02 21.45.jpg|WPVI-TV 6 Action News Jim Gardner Promo (1985) GW234H181.jpg|ABC Network ID/WPVI-TV Byline (1985-1986) Wpvi84-testcard-1-.jpg|WPVI-TV station ID in 1986-1987 Wpvi80s-1-.jpg|WPVI-TV station ID with Capital Cities-ABC byline in 1986-1987 as The New Network Flagship Station. GW309H234.jpg|ABC Network ID w/WPVI-TV Byline (1986-1987) Wpvi87-1-.jpg|WPVI-TV station ID in 1987-1988 ScreenHunter_54630 Aug. 02 21.55.jpg|WPVI Action News Chopper 6 Promo (1987) mrmomslide.JPG ScreenHunter_54631 Aug. 02 22.15.jpg|WPVI-TV 6 Action News It's Got To Be promo (1987-1988) ScreenHunter_54629 Aug. 02 21.48.jpg|WPVI-TV Channel 6 Action News at Noon Promo (1987-1988) wpvi_startup_a (1).jpg|late 80's-early 90's test pattern WPVI TV Channel 6 (Philadelphia PA) Station ID - Easter 1988 WPVI Jeopardy Something's Happening 1988-89.jpg Wpvi90-1-.jpg|WPVI-TV station ID in 1998-1991 Wpvi91-1-.jpg|WPVI-TV station ID in 1991-1992 WPVI-TV Nobody Does It Like 6 ABC 1996.jpg IMG_20190629_112023.jpg WPVI_6ABC_2D.png|2D Version 1997–2010 In 1997, The Walt Disney Company absorbed Capital Cities/ABC into itself to giving rise to the Disney-ABC Television Group (aka:The WALT DISNEY ABC Company") which still exists at the present time. The station logo design, however, did not/didn't immediateley reflect this take-over of the station's parent network. WPVI_Title_Card.jpg|''Channel 6ABC DISNEY's Action News'' open used from 2006 to 2010 Wpvi-tv_6abc.jpg|Logo with website URL WPVI-TV Logo.jpg 2010–2013 In 2010, WPVI-TV's new logo was/is given an update; while the "6" design remained the same as it has been since it first debuted on Monday September 11, 1967, A blue circle with a white outline was/is added, which made it look more similar to the logos used by most of WPVI-TV's fellow WALT DISNEY-ABC Network-owned stations. The Red ABC Circle logo located on the bottom right of the "6" was changed to the black "ball" version that the network had been using since 2007 and it was/it's also slightly enlarged. 2013–present WPVI_6_ABC_2013.png Video Category:ABC network affiliates Category:ABC Network Owned-and-Operated Stations Category:Television stations in Pennsylvania Category:Television stations in New Jersey Category:Television stations in Delaware Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 6 Category:Former DuMont Television Network affiliates Category:Television stations established in 1947 Category:1947 Category:1953 Category:1971 Category:1986 Category:Philadelphia Category:Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Category:Pennsylvania Category:New Jersey Category:Delaware Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:The Walt Disney/ABC Company Category:Television channels and stations established in 1947 Category:Blue network affiliates Category:The Triangle Publications Company Category:1996 Category:2010 Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Pennsylvania/New York/California/Illinois